Setting Things In Motion
by RT4ever
Summary: What do most ppl think when they see a newborn? Oooh I want one Now what happens when L&L say that to each other?
1. I Want One

Okay so I had the first line written to this story a couple months ago (before Luke thought he and Lorelei would be a good match), but it just kinda stayed there. I've read a few stories about L&L having a baby (there's a really great one on this site, can't remember what it's called). I don't know if this is going to be a L&L having a baby story or not, but it's a thinking of having a baby. It's my, 'why aren't we together story' for them. It's going to be really short, most of it's already written and it just needs filler parts. Please reply. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Setting Things In Motion**

**Chapter One**

**There's Something Magical About Newborns**

* * *

Luke's Dinner:

"Oh I want one"

It started off as simple as that….A normal saying, a normal reaction to holding a newborn in one's arms. Luke was next to Lorelei though as she held the baby, Michael was his name. He was a week old today, the son of Julia, a regular at Luke's.

"Me too"

Lorelei turned her head in shock to look at Luke, she was surprised to see his own startled reaction to his words.

His hands dropped away from the baby and he stood up and looked at the two women with their mouths agape, "If you ever repeat that I'll deny it."

Julia laughed

Lorelei frowned, "The worst thing is even if I did repeat it everyone would think I was lying. Even if I got Julia into it with me, they'd all still believe we made it up. Hell, I could have you on videotape and they'd think I'd drugged you into saying that or had Rory do some Mission Impossible thing."

Julia laughed again as she leaned in to take the baby, "It's newborns, there's something about a baby who's so new to the world." She leaned into the baby in her arms, "You seem like magic, you're just so perfectly amazing because you haven't been tainted yet."

"This is reminding me, I came in for coffee."

Luke furrowed his brow and gave a slight eye roll as he moved behind the counter.

"I'll see you guys later." Julia said laughing at them

"Bye" they called out in unison.

* * *

She leaned onto the counter, "You're a big old softie"

He stepped back, "Think that'll get you coffee?"

She leaned over the counter and made a frantic grab at her precious coffee, the high of holding little Michael was wearing off and she needed her artificial fix.

"Apologize"

"I'm sorry, you're a big old tough man."

"Much better" he said placing the coffee on the counter

She sighed as she finished taking a sip and looked up at him leaning back with his arms crossed watching her. She started to think of Luke as a dad and she wondered why he wasn't one. Lord knew he did enough with raising Rory and herself.

"What?"

"You want a baby"

"No I don't, it's one of those automatic responses."

"You're lying."

He stared at her for a moment, wondering if he would be lying to her or telling the truth. Yea lying was winning out "No I'm not"

"Liar liar pants on fire, you, Lucas Danes want a baby."

"This is not the place for that discussion."

Lorelei frowned and took a look around the diner, it was empty, no one had magically appeared in the last 30 seconds, "Ummm, you're aware we're alone right?"

"That's not the point

She was just about to open her mouth, when the door opened and dammit Luke would probably ban her from coffee for a month if she said anything in front of anyone!


	2. Booze, Baptisms, Babies?

Chapter 2

Booze, Baptisms, Babies?

* * *

"Booze at a baptism…Who would have thought they would go soooooo well together? I mean yea they both start with 'B,'…" Lorelei stopped speaking and looked at Luke, "What?" she said in response to his face.

"Was that going somewhere?"

"Just that I didn't think any church event could be fun."

"The church wasn't fun."

"I barely even remember the church, thank god it's on tape and I can lie when Davie's older."

"I like Jackson's family."

She turned to him as they walked onto the porch, "Are there supposed to be kegs at weddings?"

"It was a baptism."

"I said that."

"No you didn't, you said wedding."

"No I didn't I said baptism, if anyone said anything about weddings it must be the man with babies on his mind."

"Shut up and get inside" he said opening her door, then he looked down at it "Haven't we had discussions about locking your door? Especially now that Rory's gone."

"Was Rory going to be able to take out a team of armed robbers?"

"Get inside"


	3. Trounce

Okay so I started writing this story before I found out that they'd only been friends for like 6 years (am I lying about that, I can't remember the timeline), so yea, I don't feel like changing it. If bothers you at the end say so and I'll do something about it. I was thinking they've known each other for for at least 8 years...I don't know Rory in at least her last years of elementary school, maybe a little younger? Does that bother you guys?

* * *

"We'd have a cute kid." Luke was walking back into the living room with fresh beers when Lorelei opened her mouth.

He stopped

"I was just thinking of what Sookie said. I mean not that Davie's not cute, but.."

"Our kid would totally trounce him."

"Trounce?"

"That's a word isn't it?" He said handing her the beer

"I think so." she shook her head "It sounds weird, we should call Rory and ask." his hand grabbed hers as she reached for her cell on the table.

"It's midnight" he said as his explanation

She shook her head and stopped trying to grab the phone "You're old."

"I'm not old, I'm considerate, which is more than I can say for you."

"I'm considerate."

"So is that why you tried to embarrass me with that whole baby thing?"

"Luke, you're a caring sensitive man, that's not embarrassing with paternal longings."

"You can't say that without laughing."

"I swear to god I'm not laughing" she said biting it back

He shook his head "Whatever, I just can't believe you said it to Sookie."

"It just kinda slipped. But I mean you and me having a kid. I think the pans have fallen on her head too many times."

"I've been saying that for years."

"Hey!"

"Hey what?"

Lorelei looked baffled for a moment and looked down at her beer, _what number was she up to? _

He laughed "I agreed with you."

She frowned "That's my best friend, only I get to say things like that."

"I just agreed with you."

More frowning followed, "What's so horrible about us having a baby together?"

His beer dropped away from his lips, "You mean the fact that we're not married? Hell not even in a relationship."

"We're in a relationship. We're friends. And trust me having a baby with someone you're in a relationship with isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Yea well being married isn't all it's cracked up to be either."

"So I mean think about it what better setup could there be than two friends having a kid together."

Once more the beer fell away from his lips, he looked at her and then raised it back up and finished it. "You need another?" He said standing

Lorelei looked down at her almost full beer, "Nope"

He was back within seconds "Do you want to have a kid or something?"

She looked up at him in surprise, "I don't know, I guess a part of me just always expected to have another. Then again my life's never really gone according to plan. Why?"

"You were mad that I thought us having a kid was a stupid idea."

"I thought how you shot it down was stupid. I mean when you look at it all the options for either of us having a kid together would make the most sense."

He just looked at her, from the armrest of the chair looking down at her.

On the spot she searched to explain her answer, "I mean you and I are totally opposite, you're somber and controlled, I'm in permanent caffeine over-drive."

Luke started to open his mouth to fight the _somber _statement, but she wouldn't let him.

"We even each other out and we don't really get on each other's nerves, you might act like I do, but you're always fine five minutes later."

"Trust me I've wanted to kill you plenty of times after five minutes, hell after a week."

"No, no" she said vigorously shaking her head. "Getting under each other's skin doesn't count, I force you to look at things you try to ignore, that's a good friend…and you do it to me, so you can't complain."

He nodded his agreement, "Good point."

"I mean if I ever wanted to have another kid it would make sense that the guy who took Rory to all of those stupid father's day breakfasts at school would be at the top of my list."

He smiled down "I'm at the top of your list?"

She laughed "Who are we kidding Luke, you are my list. I mean you or Kirk…" She shuddered with repulsion.

"I would disown you if you ever had a kid with Kirk."

"It would be too late I'd already have killed myself."

He shook his head standing up and grabbed the remote off the floor, "Let's watch some tv" he said flopping down on the opposite side of the couch.

* * *


	4. The Blame Game

Hey scubaluverthanks for the commenting on the R rating...I don't really pay attention to what I rate these things. This isn't going to be graphic story. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

It was about ten minutes into an old rerun of MASH, which was the only thing they could agree on after going through all the stations twice, when Lorelei said "Oooh I like his dress."

"I really liked those breakfast's."

Lorelei turned at his totally unrelated remark

"I mean I know always complain about stuff like that, but banging my knees on Rory's desk eating a cold pancake." His smile got a little wistful.

"And how she used to run around showing you all of her pictures and papers up on the walls." Lorelei joined in on the wistfulness.

"Now she sleeps with guy across the hall from her."

Lorelei nodded "She's all grown up."

"I blame you." he said turning to her

"Don't blame me you fed her, she would have died off years ago if she had to depend on me."

"No, you had her too young. I mean if you just had her at a normal age we'd still have her in elementary school and I'd still get to be yelling at her for blowing bubbles in her milk."

"You did that last week."

"That was you not Rory."

"Oh. Huh…"

"What?"

"Nothing." she said shaking her head

"Tell me."

"I was just remembering when she was the child and I was the adult."

He sighed "Come here." He said lifting his arm to open his side.

"She was such a cute baby."

"She's been cute at every stage."

"You know what's even worse, we're not gonna get any kids out of her for at least a decade, probably longer. That damn sensible girl."

"We're still young…."

She shot him a look

"We're gonna be old by the time she has kids."

"We're not gonna be able to crawl on the floor with them." she sighed

"Or teach them how to play baseball."

"You realized you weren't successful in that right?"

"That's because you kept screaming 'Duck Rory Duck!' whenever I'd try to teach her how to catch."

"Sookie's idea is starting to sound better and better."

"Gimme the beer." he said sitting up and gesturing for it.

She handed it over and stood up "I'm serious. We're both getting too old to have a kid."

"We're not that old. A lot of people older than us have kids."

"Neither of us would want kids when we couldn't chase after them."

"So what? You want us to have a kid?"

"Think about it." she said sitting back down on the couch next to him, her body perpendicular to his.

"Think about us having a kid?" he turned to her, her face only inches from his.

She nodded

"You and me? I need another beer."

She followed him into the kitchen were he was quickly draining a fresh bottle, she thought about how much they'd drank and was surprised at how sober and clear headed she felt.

"You and me?" he repeated

She nodded "Me and you."

"Okay the entire idea is ridiculous. We're drunk."

She smiled "Does that mean that you're starting to like the thought?"

"Lorelei people don't just decide to have a kid."

"Yes they do all the time. And I mean think about it, you and me…" She was almost right on top of him when she said that and he could feel the warmth of her breath on his skin.

"You, me and this" he pulled her into him so quick she couldn't even react, before she could even gasp his mouth found hers….


	5. The Sun, the Moon and the Stars

"Lorelei?"

She tried to speak, but all that came out was "Uh"

"Lorelei? Miss Patty just called me, Babbette just called her."

"Huh?" She was hearing words, but she didn't really understand why

"Babbette said Luke's truck was still at your house and Miss Patty said the diner still hasn't opened.." Lorelei's eyes flew open now. "There was a crowd gathered, but when Miss Patty got the call from Babbette, she went out and dispersed them. Oh god Lorelei I don't want to know what she said. So anyway I'm on my over there now to explain to those who are still hanging around and waiting for the end of the story that he fell asleep on your couch."

She remained silent.

"He did fall asleep on your couch right?"

"You got the fell asleep part right."

"Okay I'm coming over to your house the moment I finish here."

"Uh huh." Was all Lorelei responded with because she had turned around and saw Luke his face turned away from her asleep on his stomach, one arm above his head on the pillow and the other in front of his face, her sun, the moon and the stars sheet resting over his butt leaving his back exposed. She wished she remembered that article in Cosmo about what a guy's sleeping style said about him, she had a feeling that Luke's said he was comfortable with himself, but shut others out.

She hit talk on the phone and stared some more, how exactly did one go about waking up one of their good friends after a night of …well after last night. Even worse, how does one tell that person that the whole town already knew about it. She groaned out loud, she couldn't help it. She immediately regretted it, the guy who hadn't budged for the phone responded to that.

It was a slow response, a slow turning of the head the confusion in his eyes, seeing Lorelei sitting there with a sheet around her. "Hi" was all that came out of his mouth

"Yea, hi" She looked at him for a second, wondering if she should wait for him to try to come up with something else to say. "It's 9"

Awareness dawned in his eyes "Oh shit," he jumped out of bed and then suddenly was aware of his own naked state, he glanced down and no clothing was to be found on the floor by the bed. He grabbed a pillow.

"Uh…I'll close my eyes"

"Thanks. Any idea where my clothing is?"

"Somewhere between here and downstairs?"

The usual Luke sarcasm returned "That was helpful."

"Luke, it gets worse." she said opening her eyes and looking around the room for him. She found him bending over by the doorway scooping up his boxers. "Oh"

"Jesus" he said jumping as he saw her looking. He slipped outside of her room. "Didn't you say you weren't going to look?"

"I forgot!"

He enter the room again dressed in the yellow striped boxers. "What's worse?"

Her thoughts were a jumbled rush, "There was a crowd…Babbette and your truck and then Miss Patty…" she gave a small cry and raised a pillow over her head as she fell back onto the bed

He couldn't help but laugh, and he lifted up the pillow, "I feel like I'm talking to Lassie. Now where was there a crowd?"

"Outside the diner"

Awareness dawned once more in his eyes, "Babbette saw the truck and called Miss Patty."

"Uh huh,"

He gave her back the pillow, "I'll go face them."

"The crowd's gone," she said lifting the pillow slightly off her face "Miss Patty told them all where you were."

She could hear him groan from the stairs.


	6. Promise Me

"Promise you'll feed me." She said flinging the door open

Sookie looked up at her friend's disheveled appearance "What?"

"I can never ever look Luke in the eye again and he provided at least 70 of my nourishment. Oh who am I kidding well over 85."

"What happened last night?"

"This is all your fault, you had a keg at your son's baptism, who has a keg at their son's baptism!"

"Wait this all happened because you two were drunk"

She nodded

"Then how the hell did Luke's truck get over here?"

Lorelei frowned, _How the.._ "Morty, we were at the party and Luke made a comment about how he wished he hadn't driven and we were talking about leaving it and walking back and Morty said he'd drive us back. THEY SET US UP. I bet you Babbette was sitting out on the porch all night to see whether or not he'd leave…..I wouldn't be surprised if they were outside my window with a video camera and it was shown a the next town meeting!"

"Lorelei, breathe."

"I can't breathe, I slept with Luke!"

"Sit!" Sookie said pushing her onto the sofa. "Now you and Luke have been drunk together before, what happened this time?"

Lorelei's eyes opened wide and then shut as if she was trying to ignore the memory. "I told him how you said that we should have a baby together."

"Oh god. Lorelei, please don't tell me that you and Luke thought that was a good idea."

"Okay I won't"

"Oh god" Sookie dramatically collapsed onto the chair.

"Uh huh"

"Oh god, you could have a little Luke in there." she said focusing on her stomach

"Oh god" Lorelei said clasping her hands over her stomach.


	7. The Morning After Talk

She opened her door to find Luke.

"Don't look so miserable, I had to deal with them all day." he said handing her a bag and a cup of coffee. "I saw your fridge last night, you've got to be starving by now."

"Oh you're a god." she said walking with it to the coffee table.

"Don't you ever eat at your kitchen table?"

Lorelei actually stopped digging out the container and looked up in shock to that, _Why didn't she eat at the table?" _"It's more comfortable here."

"Okay" he said with a shake of his head and sat down in a chair.

She was suddenly grateful for skipping the table because from her position on the floor she would be able to avoid looking him in the eye.

"You're aware we have to talk right?"

Her bite of burger going down with difficulty, "Do we have to?"

"Oh yea."

"We can't just forget it?"

"Do you remember last night?"

"If I didn't remember it I would be able to look you in the eye."

"Good point. The point I was trying to make with that was the whole baby aspect that started it."

She scrunched up her eyes and put down the burger.

"Hiding isn't going to make it go away." He sat down on the floor next to her and turned her face to his, "Look at me Lorelei."

"Can't I just ignore the possibility? Luke, you and me and a baby?"

"I know," he said letting his head fall back onto the sofa, "not one of our brightest moments."

"You missed the lecture I got from Sookie and then I got this whole speech about the morning after pill"

Luke's head lifted and his head turned to her "Wouldn't that be wrong?"

"I said that too"

"I mean if there's a chance my…. and your…It wouldn't be their fault"

She wished she could laugh at how he couldn't even say the words. "I know, I think this is one of those things that we're just going to have to wait and see if there are any consequences."

"Yea"

"So two weeks"

He turned and looked her, two weeks, that meant… "Oh"

"Yea, Sookie's timing with this whole baptism thing, not too good."

"What happens if you are?"

"Okay, can I figure out how to deal with last night before you throw swollen ankles, lost feet, excruciating pain, oh god and that's the easy part.. Like I was saying, can I figure out how to deal with that before you throw a baby into the mix."

"I'm sorry. How about I go and let you eat in peace?"

"Thank you."


	8. A Plan Unfolds

"She's out there" Luke said as the door slammed behind him

"Weren't you leaving?" she said trying to swallow her mouthful of burger

"I was until I saw Babbette outside watching the house"

"Are you serious?"

"She pretended like she was going to the mailbox"

"Luke maybe she was going to the mailbox"

"Her flag was down, there was no mail in that box, she knew that." he said in full Luke rage mode.

"Okay you know what this is still not explaining why you're back in my house, the town's going to be all over us for weeks, hell months, you know this."

"Are you aware of what that means?"

"Our lives are going to suck for the next couple of months?"

"Besides that….If you are pregnant every single one of them will know exactly when this baby was conceived."

"So?"

"So?" He looked at her as if she was insane.

"Our kid's entire life will be based upon the fact that we got drunk at a baptism."

"Yea, we already figured that out"

"But the whole town will know. It'll follow our kid around forever. Do you want him to be out playing at recess and kids telling him he's only there because his parents got wasted."

It took everything in Lorelei's power to not laugh at Luke going on his tirade, the situation wasn't funny, but Luke certainly was, "So what do you want to do about it Luke? It's not like we have a magic time machine."

He looked puzzled for a moment and then his head shot up and his eyes lit up, "We pretend to date."

"We what?" The fry dropped from her hand.

"It's the only way to do this. We date, sure they might say we started dating because we got drunk, but our child won't be a drunken mistake."

"Oh god, you've gone insane. They've finally driven you to insanity. I mean I know it was coming, but my bet was for..." She stopped speaking when she realized he was glaring at her. "We're pretending to date aren't we?" She asked on a sigh as she shoved the now tasteless fry into her mouth.

"It's the only way."


	9. Starting the lie

**The Next Morning**

She smiled as she sat down at the counter "They're all staring at us." she said through the smile as Luke poured her coffee.

"I noticed."

"What do we do?"

"Act normal"

"How do you act normal when everyone is staring at you?"

He looked at her and then at everyone staring at them, to the crowd he said "We're not putting on a show so you can go back to eating now."

She couldn't figure out if she was mortified or amused "Please tell me you didn't just do that." she said as he hunkered down to her level.

"You wanted them to stop staring and they did. So what time do you want me to pick you up?"

-

"This is weird" she whispered across the table

"What you wanting sushi at Al's Pancake world?"

"You already convinced me I should skip that. I meant us, out, it's like we're on a date."

"We are on a date" he said looking over his menu

"You know what I mean"

"We've eaten together a bunch of times."

"Yea but you're paying at the end of it." She said knowing he'd keep up the pretenses.

"I've paid at the end of it plenty of times"

"That's different"

He raised an eye brow "How?"

"It's expected that you're going to pay at the end now."

"How about you pay and we move past this?"

"Then you'd look cheap to the whole town."

"The entire town already knows I'm cheap."

"Good point" she said nodding and picked up her menu "You're still paying though."


	10. Sleepover

The Next Night:

She greeted him at the door, she'd been cleaning like a maniac since getting back from overseeing the construction at the inn. She didn't really know why, after all Luke had seen her room after she'd spent2 hours in it trying to get ready for the baptism, how they'd even found her bed underneath all of her clothes was still beyond her. "You brought a book bag?" she asked noticing the black bag in his hand, "What are we like 12?"

He looked down at the bag in his hand and then up at her "What were you doing at 12? I was definitely not having that much fun."

"Don't change the subject from the book bag"

"What exactly were you expecting me to sleep in?" he said basically ignoring her tirade as he walked past her.

"I'd like to point out the town was expected you to sleep in nothing. Do you have any idea what you're going to do to my reputation?"

"You know what if you're pregnant your reputation is going to be just fine."

"Low blow Luke Danes"

"I'm sorry. I'll leave my pajamas here, how's that? They'll think I was just moving in some clothes." he said turning to face her again.

She raised a hand to her chest and with serious eyes she said, "I'm only doing this for your sake Luke, you wanted to keep up the pretense of us dating."

He shook his head as he dropped the bag down on her couch.

* * *

"I'm buying that kid a new bed." Lorelei said grumbling walking into the diner the next morning.

"What happens if someone had been here?"

"Luke the diner is packed full of windows, I can see every seat from outside; anyway, no one is here but you at this time ever."

"You know who's here at 10:45 am?"

"I know everyone's shifts, I know who from the town is normally in here and when. Luke I spend more time here than I do at my own house." she reminded him.

"Good point. Back to that bed, I did offer to sleep there or on the couch."

"Rory thinks you're sleeping in my bed, what kind of a mother would I be if I let her down."

He shook his head as he poured her coffee.


End file.
